Will they fall in Love?
by FujoShizaya
Summary: What is this?Tsuna is a cat and then there is Hibari who pics it up and helps it to recover from the accident?Why does Hibari have so much pictures of Tsuna?.Rated M for yaoi.It's not really drama since it haves happy ending.Sorry for bad summary.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and _smut!_  
**Pairing(s):** 1827 (_Hibari x Tsuna_)

* * *

**- Tsuna's POV -**

One day when Tsuna woked up he made a terrible observation **1)** he was _smaller_ than before **2)** there were _noises_ that he haven't heard before and **3) **he saw a _tail!_ As soon as Tsuna jumped out of his bed he fell on the floor he thought_ 'Huh? Why was the floor so far away?'_ Tsuna hesitated a few minute before he walked in front of mirror and made more terrible findings **1)** he has a _tail_ **2)** he has... no more like only one thing... **_HE IS A CAT!_** _'H...how the... how is this possible?' _Tsuna thought and shook his head. Tsuna started to panic and scratched his fur to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Ite!" Tsuna yelled when he scratched his ear and gained a little scrape from his nails. _'I... can still speak as a human... no... that's not it... but why am **I** a **cat**?'_ Tsuna paniced even more when he heard steps from the stairs. _'Oh no! What shoud I do... I can't let mom and everyone else see me like this!'_ Tsuna thought and looked around his room. He made a quick decision and jumped out of his window without thinking it any further.

Tsuna fell to the ground with loud thud._ 'So I am **no good** even as a cat.'_ Tsuna thought as he stood up and looked the backyard of his home that looked nothing like the one he knew.

"Aaaah... What should I do now." Tsuna said and looked down. "I can't let anyone see me like this." He continued.

Tsuna left home and walked on the road somewhere where he could think his way out of this. _'Who should I ask about this... **Shamal? **No... he don't even treat mens...'_ Tsuna looked down again and sighed._ 'There is no one who could help me when I'm like this.'_ He thought but stopped as soon as he remember that he was walking whole time without even thinking where he should go. Tsuna looked around but he couldn't recognize the area where he was.

_'Uwaa... now make matter's worse... **I am lost!**'_ Tsuna noticed.

Tsuna turned his head when he heard something interesting. _'Hm? What is this **small** voice?'_ Tsuna noticed a small mouse and and started to sneak closer so he could catch it. _'Eeeh! I am sneaking a mouse? Have I really turned to a cat inside and out?'_ Tsuna thought but he couldn't stop his body to act this way. The mouse noticed Tsuna and escaped. _'Haah. Really I am just **no good**.'_ Tsuna sighed and turned around but before he even got time to think about anything he heard a loud noice and then something _hit_ him really hard and after that everything went black and he couldn't _hear_ or _feel_ anything.

* * *

**- Hibari's POV -**

Hibari was walking around Namimori to check that everything was allright when he finally spotted some troublemakers.

"Oy you three." Hibari said as he walked towards three boys who were _poking_ something with sticks. "What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

The boys looked at Hibari and they knew too well who he was and backed off a little before one of the boys said;

"We were just thinking is that_ thing_ alive but we didn't wan't to touch it because it would maybe bite us." The boy pointed at the brunet furball on the road. "I think it was hit by a car." The boy sontinued.

Hibari looked at the furball and then turned his glare to boys.

"If your gonna cause more problems I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he rised his tonfas.  
"W-we won't." All the boys said as one and went away.

Once again Hibari looked the still furball and started to walk away until he heard a familiar song _"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~"_ and stopped when Hibird landed on his shoulder. _"Neko. Neko"_ Hibird chirped and looked at the furball behind Hibari.

"Are you tying to say I should _burry_ it?" Hibari said and walked next to the furball.

Hibari flinched little when the furball moved little and opened his eyes slowly. Hibari could now reconize it as a cat and felt a little relieved that it wasn't dead, but soon the cat's eyes closed again and it just laid there still and barely breathing. Hibari pitied the small brunet cat and he knew that if he just ignores it, it will die.

Hibari lifted the small cat on his arms and Hibird flew away singing the Namimori Junior High School's anthem. Hibari investigate the cat before he headed to the nearest veterinarian clinic.

* * *

**- at the Clinic -**

"Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya." The vet called Hibari to the room.

Hibari lied the cat on the desk and the vet started to check out the injuries. There were bone sticking out of the left foreleg and the wound were still bleeding.

"We need to put a plaster on the leg but before that we need to fix the bone's position." The vet said and pointed the picture of the leg. "Right now we don't have any cage for him so could you took him with _you_? We will give you everything that you will need with it so you don't need to worry about it." The vet asked.

"I _don't_ care about it." Hibari said and looked away.  
"It can't be helped then." The vet said and took a needle and filled it with something.  
"What are you going to do?" Hibari asked.  
"I'm gonna _put it down_." The vat said.  
"Why is that?" Hibari asked with annoyed tone.  
"We don't have any place for it. I know it sounds hars but since you canno..." The vet stopped as he felt the cold metallic tonfa against his throat.  
"I'll take him so do what you need to and give me the things I will need." Hibari glared the vet and withdrew his tonfas.  
"O-okay then." The vet said and took the cat with him so he could examine his leg.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home -**

Hibari lied the cat down and started to read the note that the vet gave him with the box full of differen't kind of things. _'There is bandages, medicines, cat food and so on.'_ Hibari thought as he closed the box and turned his eyes on the cat who were sleeping on the couch wrapped in a towel. "Haah." Hibari sighed and placed his hand on top of the cat's head and petted it gently.

"I hope you get better soon." Hibari said and smiled.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home (morning) -**

Hibari _yawned_ and stretched his hands before he got up and out of his bed. He looked at the cat who was still sleeping, but now on the bed that Hibari made him last evening right next to his bed so he could keep his eyes on it. Hibari smiled and petted the cat's head but lifted his hand as soon as he felt that the cat moved little. Hibari watched the cat who slowly opened his eyes and let out a little yawn before it noticed Hibari.

"H...Hibari-san!" The cat shouted.

Hibari_ frozed_ as he heard the cat speaking.

"Ah um... Hibari-san I... I can't really explain this but..." The cat started to panic and tried to get up but when he got up he started to fall off of the bed and Hibari catched him just in the time so he didn't fell on the floor. "W...What is this?" The cat asked wawing his injured leg and felt a sharp pain on it.

"Take it easy." Hibari said and tried to calm himself down. "Y-you can _speak_?" Hibari continued.  
"Eh... Yeah... I might not look like it but... you know me." The cat said.  
"I know you?" Hibari asked.  
"Um. Yeah. You do Hibari-san." The cat said. "O-originally I _was_ a human. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." The cat said.  
"Sawada... Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said.  
"Y...yeah." Tsuna said. "I...if that is all maybe I should leave... y-you don't like _crowds_ don't you Hibari-san?" Tsuna continued as he tried to get down of the beg but then Hibari stopped him.  
"That's okay. Anyways I can't let you out in that_ form_ and with those _injuries_. If you try to resist I will bite you to death." Hibari said.  
"Hiii! O-okay I'll stay. B-but don't b-bite me to death." Tsuna begged.  
"From now on don't try to move around too much so you won't cause more damage to yourself." Hibari said.  
"O-okay." Tsuna said.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home (daytime) -**

Tsuna ate the food and medicine without any resistance but when Hibari wanted to wash Tsuna he started to scratch Hibari's arms and tried to get out of the bath tub, but Hibari just take his time washing the panicked Tsuna who was smelling so bad that Hibari couldn't take it anymore. When Hibari finished washing Tsuna he dried him with towel and finished the drying with hair dryier and Tsuna was suprised when he started to make the _weird_ noises without noticing it.

"E-eh... W-what is this... am I _sick_?" Tsuna cried as the noise get louder when Hibari petted him.  
"Don't worry it's just purring." Hibari said.  
"P..._purring_?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.  
"Um... Cat's are purring when they _feel good_." Hibari said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Ah. Okay." Tsuna calmed down.

Hibari carried Tsuna back to the bed and took off the plastic cover that he made to cover the injured leg so he could shower him, but now he needed to change the bandages so he removed it.

"Why are you so _nice_ to me? You don't usually like _crowds_?" Tsuna looked Hibari.  
"That's none of your bussines." Hibari said.  
"Ah. Guess you're right." Tsuna said and looked down.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you I just meant that you don't have to care about it since you are injured." Hibari said as he patted Tsuna's head.

_'Eh. What is this?'_ Tsuna thought as he felt his heart to beat faster. _'I-impossible am I... falling in **love** with Hibari-san?'_ Tsuna was a bit shocked but then he shook his head and remembered _'H-he is nice just because I'm **injured** and a top of that... I'm a cat and Hibari likes animals...'_ Tsuna looked down again and watched Hibari's back as he leaved the room.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home (evening/night) -**

Hibari was sleeping, but Tsuna just couldn't fall asleep._ 'I really... do **love** him.'_ Tsuna though. _'How could it be... I know I have liked him for a **long** time but... why **now**?'_ Tsuna squeezed his eyes close and tried to think something else but then he started to sob because he knew that when he is recovered Hibari would kick him out.

Hibari woke up as he heard the soft sobbing and turned towards Tsuna who was trembling and sobbing on his bed.

"Sawada? Does your wounds hurt?" Hibari asked and when Tsuna noticed that he had wake him up he turned around and said;  
"Eh. No..." Tsuna gave a quick reply.  
"Then why are you _crying_?" Hibari asked.  
"Eh. Um... It's just that I... can't sleep." Tsuna looked down.

When Hibari heard that he lifted Tsuna and placed him becides his pillow.

"Is that better?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna felt like he would explode at any time but he just nodded and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep becides Hibari.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home 2nd Day (morning) -**

When Hibari opened his eyes he noticed that Tsuna wasn't on the bed anymore and jumped out of bed instantly.

"Sawada!" He shouted.  
"What is it Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he walked back to the room.  
"Where were you?" Hibari asked.  
"Just drinking some water." Tsuna said. "And my leg doesn't hurt at all anymore and I can use it like alway so is it okay if you take this plaster off?" He continued.  
"That can't be true. You just broke it day before so there is no way it could be allright." Hibari said and lifted Tsuna.  
"Eh? But it is. Maybe it is because I _was_ human before." Tsuna said as he wawed his leg.

Hibari remover the plaster and placed Tsuna on the ground. Tsuna walked around and jumped on the bed and then he jumped off just to make sure the leg really was allright.

"You see. It's allright." Tsuna said as he looked Hibari.  
"But you still don't look good at all." Hibari said and looked Tsuna who swayed a little when he was standing on the floor.  
"Eh? Bu...t..." Tsuna was going to say something before he collapsed on the floor.  
"Sawada!" Hibari's eyes widened as he shouted at Tsuna.  
"S...orry I just feel a little... _weak_." Tsuna said very weakly.

Hibari lied Tsuna on the bed and got the thermometer to check out his temperature.

"You have a fever." Hibari looked Tsuna.  
"Do cat's have... a _fever_?" Tsuna asked Hibari.  
"Yeah they do... just like humans." Hibari said. Wait here I'll get you some medicine. He continued

After Tsuna too the medicine he fell asleep and slept almost all day.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home 2nd Day (daytime/evening) -**

When Tsuna woke up he didn't see Hibari becides him. _'Huh? Where is Hibari-san?'_ He thought and jumped out of the bed. When Tsuna was going to find Hibari he noticed that there were a book open on Hibari's school desk and jumped to see what Hibari were reading._ 'Eh! W-what is this?'_ Tsuna thought as he saw that on the desk there were pictures of him _'My **pictures**? Why would Hibari have them? And this much?'_ Tsuna was stunned as he looked the pictures.

"W-what are you doing?" Hibari sai as he arrived in room and catched Tsuna looking at the pictures on Hibari's desk.  
"Eh um... w-what are there?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari gritted his teeth and glared Tsuna.

"Get out". Hibari said.  
"Wh..."  
"Get **OUT!**" Hibari yelled.

Tsuna looked like he was going to cry, but before Hibari could say anything Tsuna jumped out of the window and ran away. As soon as Hibari undersood the situtation he rushed to the window but it was already too late. Tsuna was gone, he could't see him anymore and there were dark clouds over Namimori and it was a sign of a storm rising at the night.

"Dammit." Hibari said and rushed out of the house grapping a towel and umbrella with him.

* * *

**- at the River -**

Tsuna walked without knowing where should he head now. He couldn't go home like that.

_'Hn? What is this?'_ Tsuna looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall. _'Great... now it's raining.'_ Tsuna thought as the rain hardened.

"Well well well." Tsuna heard a familiar voice behind him and as he turned around he noticed something unexpected.  
"Aren't ya the little_ furball_ from yesterday?" The boy smirked. "Hahaha! Ya was reaaaally lucky that Hibari were there, but it looks like your _guardian angel_ have abandoned you." The boy lughed.

Tsuna tried to escape but the boy grapped his tail and lifted him up. _(Notice: The boy is one of those three boys who were poking Tsuna with sticks before)_

"Trying to escape? Poor little _thing_. Oh it looks like your leg is fine. I thought that it would have been amputate when it was so badly broken but looks like it is fine now." The boy said as he poked Tsuna's leg that were injured few days ago. _'This time he surely **kill's** me.'_ Tsuna thought as he tried to scratch the boy.

The boy grapped Tsuna's neck and lifted him over the bridge.

"What a grate day to go for a little _swim_ right?" The boy said and then he let go of Tsuna and right on the time Hibari arrived there to see how Tsuna fell into river. Hibari threw his umbrella and towel down and jumped into river after Tsuna. The water was cloudy and the current was strong but Hibari still tried to rescue Tsuna who couldn't swim.

When Hibari finally found Tsuna and got out of the river and dragged both of them on the land but the boy who dropped Tsuna was already gone.

"Tch. Just wait I will surely bite you to death." Hibari shouted but then he remembered that there were one more thing to worry and it was Tsuna! _'He's... not breathing.' _Hibari made a horrible observation that the cat wasn't breathing at all. Hibari placed his ear on Tsuna's chest and he heard a heartbeat. _'This is my only chance I don't have time to get him to the vet now. I need to help him here and now before it's too late.' _Hibari thought before he started to give mouth to mouth to Tsuna who still hadn't turned into a human. A few blow and Tsuna started to cough the water out.

"H-ibari...-san." Tsuna said with weak voice and started to tremble.

Hibari wrapped Tsuna on the towel and headed back to his home since they both needed to get themself warmed up.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home 2nd Day (evening/night) -**

Hibari filled the bath tub with warm water and then he get Tsuna and they _both_ get in at the same time. Tsuna was _cold_ and_ trembling_, almost unconscious when Hibari put him into the tub and he carefully rubbed Tsuna with warm towel at the same time so he could warm up faster. _'I'll bite that guy to death when I see him next time.'_ Hibari thought as he hold Tsuna against his chest to feel that was his body warmed up.

When Hibari made sure that both of them were warmed up he dried Tsuna and then himself before he got them under the blanket. Tsuna _snuggled_ close to Hibari since he was still a little cold and Hibari carefully started to stroke his fur. When Tsuna finally fell asleep purring and snuggling even closer to Hibari hibari finally relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

**- at Hibari's home 3rd Day (daytime) -**

Hibari opened his eyes and he felt relieved when he noticed that Tsuna was still sleeping becides him and snuggling closer when Hibari moved his arm so he could pat Tsuna's head. It was still raining outside and the room looked dark though it was already 04.23pm when Hibari watched his clock. _'So we have slept the whole day?'_ Hibari thought.

Tsuna finally opened his eyes as he felt Hibari's hand softly patting his head.

"Hi-bari...-san." Tsuna whispered.  
"Hm. What is it?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna started to sob and grabbed Hibari's shir's sleeve saying;

"I... promise **_-hic-_** I... w-won't do anything **_-hic-_** like that so... so j-just let me..." Tsuna couldn't finish what he was saying because Hibari gently pushed his finger against his nose and said;

"It's me who should apologize _Tsuna_." Tsuna looked Hibari and was going to ask something but then Hibari continued.  
"I have those pictures because... I have been thinking that you are_ interesting_."  
"Huh?" Tsuna was confused.  
"It's just that... uh I just..." Hibari couldn't find the right words but before he continued Tsuna suddenly spreaded his paws and tried to hug Hibari;  
"I _love_ you Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he sobbed.

After those words Hibari suddenly hugged Tsuna back.

"I... I _love_ you too." Hibari said as he blushed madly and hugged Tsuna even tihgter but still so gently that he wouldn't crush him.

* * *

After they both were calmed down Hibari lifted Tsuna and kissed him and when their lips met each others there were somekinda _small explosion_ and when the pink smoke vanished they noticed that Tsuna was back to his _normal_ self. Hibari stared at the naked boy in front of him and when Tsuna noticed that he didn't have any clothes. Tsuna pulled the blanket to cover himself so that Hibari wouldn't see his erection.

"Hmm. You don't need to hide." Hibari said. "Let me see it."  
"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna tried to cover himself but Hibari pulled the blanket off.  
"Hiii!" Tsuna tried to cover his erection with his hand but then Hibari pulled him to hug.  
"There is no need to afraid." Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear.  
"H...Hibari...-san." Tsuna looked Hibari with his teary eyes.

Hibari smiled and slowly moved Tsuna's hands away from his throbbing erection.

"It's okay Tsuna, _relax_." Hibari whispered and started to pump Tsuna's cock slowly.  
"Ah! H-Hibari-san that's... haah... Hnh!" Tsuna cried for the pleasure that he felt as Hibari slowly started to fasten the pace.  
"Hi-Hibari-san I'm... I'm gonna... Hnh!" Tsuna cried when he felt that he was coming closer at the climax.

When Hibari noticed that Tsuna's cock started to throb and the pre-cum leaked out of the tip of his erection he lowered his head and licked the tip.

"Ah! Hi-Hibari...-san!" Tsuna panicked when Hibari suddenly licked him.  
"Don't worry I'll take care of _everything_." Hibari said and smiled before he suck on Tsuna's erection.  
"Ah! Hibari-san. Hnh!" Tsuna moaned as he arched his back. The pleasure was too much for him and he felt like_ fainting_ but Hibari didn't stop sucking. Hibari used his tongue and licked the tip before he taked Tsuna's whole lenght in his mouth again, licking and sucking on it.  
"Hi-Hibari I'm gonna... Haah... I... Hnh... gonna c-cum!" Tsuna moans as he felt his erection to throb and soon he released his load in Hibari's mouth.

Hibari drank the semen and licked his lips looking at Tsuna who was now hiding under the blanket sobbing and trembling.

"S-sorry Hi...Hibari...-san **_-hic-_**." Tsuna sobbed but soon he felt two big hand around him.  
"Don't worry about it. I said that_ I'll take care of everything_ didn't I? We are _lover's_ now so it's okay." Hibari said as he hugged his lover.

Tsuna looked at Hibari and nodded.

"Then Should we continue this?" Hibari asked.  
"C-continue? H...how?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari pushed his lips against Tsuna's and pushed his tongue in his mouth starting to play with Tsuna's tongue.

"Haah." Tsuna panted as Hibari ended the deep and wet kiss and started to unzip his pants.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Hibari's _huge_ erection.

"I...it's **_huge_**." Tsuna said as he slowly touched it. Hibari's cock twitched little when Tsuna touched it and Hibari gave a moan.  
"Hnh! You don't need to force yourself." Hibari said as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Tsuna lowered his head and looked at Hibari's cock. Hibari stroked Tsuna's hair gently and Tsuna licked Hibari's erection causing Hibari to moan when he felt Tsuna's _warm_ and _wet_ mouth around his hardened erection. When Tsuna licked and sucked Hibari's cock at the same time he felt that he started to get hard on again.

"Haah." Tsuna panted when Hibari pulled his head away from his erection and pushed him down on the bed.  
"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna moaned hiding his erection.  
"It's okay. I said already that I will take care of everything." Hibari said and started to massage Tsuna's nipples.  
"Ah. Hn.. Hi...bari-san... hah!" Tsuna moaned.

Hibari started to lick Tsuna's nipples and at the same time he slide his right hand down and stroked Tsuna's erection a few time.

"Lick _these_." Hibari said and handed his left hand to Tsuna.

Tsuna started to lick Hibari's fingers and when Hibari felt that they were wet enough he pulled them out of Tsuna's mouth and placed them on his lover's twitching hole.

"Hi...Hibari-san?" Tsuan tried to look what Hibari was going to do.  
"Don't worry and _relax_." Hibari said as he pushed one finger inside of Tsuna's wet hole.  
"Haah! Hibari...-san." Tsuna moaned as Hibari started slowly move his finger inside of him.

Hibari waited for awhile before he added another finger inside his lover and started to stretch his fingers.

"Ah! Haah... Hnh..." Tsuna moaned as he felt the new sensation inside him.

Hibari added third finger in and started to move them. In and out and then back inside. Tsuna's moans become louder when Hibari fastened his pace pulling his fingers out and pushing them back inside.

"Haah... haah... hnnh...!" Tsuna moaned.  
"Looks like you are ready." Hibari said and pulled out his fingers.  
"Ah!" Tsuna whined of loss of pleasure but soon he felt something _big_ and_ warm_ pressed against his hole.

Hibari started to push his way inside Tsuna, slowly and making sure that it wouldn't hurt his lover too much.

"Ah. Hibari-san... so... _good_." Tsuna moans when Hibari's full lenght pushed inside of him.  
"So... _tight_." Hibari pants.

Hibari slowly started to move and pulled almost his whole lenght out before pushing it back inside. Hibari repeated the slow movement few times before he started to fasten his pace.

"Haah! Hibari-san... Ah!" Tsuna moaned when Hibari pushed against his prostate causing Tsuna to squirm.  
"So it is here." Hibari said and pushed his cock against the spot again causing Tsuna to moan even louder than before.

Hibari brought Tsuna's legs up and pushed his whole lenght inside him causing Tsuna to cry out from the pleasure he felt. Hibari grapped on Tsuna's erection and started to pump it at the same rythm as he pushed inside of Tsuna's hole and it didn't take long after Tsuna felt like cumming again.

"Hi-Hibari...-san I am... gonna... c-_cum_ a...gain... Haah!" Tsuna moaned.  
"M...me too. I'm gonna... cum..." Hibari said.  
"Aaah!" Tsuna moaned as he released his seeds over his body and soon after that Hibari felt Tsuna's hole to tighten around his cock and he couldn't hold it in anymore and released his load inside into Tsuna.

Hibari fell down becide Tsuna panting heavily.

"You wanna take shower?" Hibari asked.  
"Y-yeah. Let's take it together." Tsuna said.

After the shower Tsuna and Hibari were lying down under the blanket hugging on each others.

"Tomorrow you need to call your parent's that you are allright." Hibari said and stroked Tsuna's hair.  
"Y-yeah. I will." Tsuna said and snuggled closer to Hibari.  
"Oyasumi Hibari-san." Tsuna said as his eyelids slowly started to close.  
"Oyasumi Tsuna." Hibari said and kissed Tsuna's forehead and soon both of them fell asleep.

The **END**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. This time this is _happy ending_. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. The characters are a little _OOC_ but don't mind it. I liked the idea that Tsuna is animal and because of my style to write something sad Tsuna got into accident _(or more like the boy broke Tsuna's leg if you noticed it... sorry that this story is a bit confusing but if you have any questions of it just ask it.)_ and then Hibari saved him 3 Sorry that Hibird didn't show on the story after Hibari took Tsuna with him _(maybe Hibird was scared of the cat(?) lol, but Tsuna won't really scare anyone.)_ Okay so I hope you enjoy it :) Read and Review ^^


End file.
